A nightmare not forgotten & a father found
by RoyalFluffyness
Summary: YYHxINU what happens when kagomes nightmares start to come true and she finds out that shes half demon she also finds her father oh and whats this new ppl fall threw the well will kagome fall for one of them and why is hiei so protectiv of her
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmare that will not be forgotten  
  
*kagome as a small child* black surrounded her a faint voice called *kagome* it was a small boys voice *who r u where r u* kagome called out then she saw the boy he was not an ordinary boy he had white hair and dog ears and golden eyes. He looked at kagome and called her name then some other girl appeared she looked like kagome only had a red and white kimono on. They boy said *kikyo* the girl shot the little boy with and arrow. *NO* screamed kagome and ran up to the little boy. *pleased don't die* kagome said *the little boy said *remember* then he went limp. Kagome started to cry she felt the little boy as her only friend. Kikyo just laughed and aimed the bow and arrow at her *if u feel that way towards him u shall join him**hahhahahahha* kagome started to sob and kikyo let the arrow go then it went black. Kagome woke up and was crying she ran to her mom and told her what she had just dreamed.  
  
10 years later  
  
*KAGOME* her mother called *your going to be late to getting to the feudal aero. Kagome mumbled *as if I want to rush my leave to go see inuyasha that stubborn hanyou* kagome thought *why did he have to hurt her so much* she went downstairs and grabbed her backpack 


	2. 1 chap NEW SCHOOL

Ok I kinda changed the story around k so plz keep reviewing "talking" *thinking* ::telepathic::  
  
The Nightmare that will not be forgotten and a father found  
  
*kagome as a small child* black surrounded her a faint voice called "Kagome" it was a small boys voice "who r u where r u" Kagome called out then she saw the boy he was not an ordinary boy he had white hair and dog ears and golden eyes. He looked at kagome and called her name then some other girl appeared she looked like kagome only had a red and white kimono on. They boy said "kikyo" the girl shot the little boy with and arrow. "NO"screamed kagome and ran up to the little boy. "pleased don't die" kagome said" the little boy said "remember" then he went limp. Kagome started to cry she felt the little boy as her only friend. Kikyo just laughed and aimed the bow and arrow at her "if u feel that way towards him u shall join him "hahhahahahha" kagome started to sob and kikyo let the arrow go then it went black. Kagome woke up and was crying she ran to her mom and told her what she had just dreamed.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Kagome.. hunney wake up your going to be late for your school" kagomes mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome still didn't get up she just rolled over and pulled her covers over her head untill she relized the time she jumped out of bed "OH KAMI IM GOING TO BE LATE" she could be herd from downstairs running around. She quikly took a shower and got dressed in her old green uniform. She then looked at the clock and red the time "6:00 hey wait MY SCHOOL DOST START UNTILL 8:00. MOM" she stomped down stairs and into the kitsion were her mom was at. "MOM u woke me up 2 hours early it only takes 5 minuts walking slowly to get to my school". "oh ya I forggot to tell you hunny u were transferd into another school" kagomes mom said. "its about a 20 minute walk from here and it starts at 6:30 and its 6:10 right now" kagome "WHAT oh kami im realy going to be late" quickly grabs her breif case and runs out side and starts running down the shrine steps untill she triped and started falling down the the stairs she hit the ground with a thud and cut her knee pretty bad but she didn't notice and got up and kept running towards her new school. MEENWHILE Kurama was walking to his school dreading all the fan clubs that awaited him at school he sighd just at the thought. His gazed wonderd across the street to see the shrine and he saw a frantic girl running down the steps he also saw her fall he was about to go over and help her but she got up and kept running he thought *I hope that girl is alright she seemed frantic about somthing* he quickly brushed off that thought and kept walking to his school. BACK TO KAGOME She kept running towards her knew school she got there just in time. She looked around and saw all the girls in red uniforms kinda like hers and all the boys in pink uniforms and she thought *well that's weird pink uniforms how can any of the boys stand wereing pink* she also looked down at her self to see a cut healing rapidly on her knee and it soon dissappeared *well that was weird but every things weird when you r a time travling miko.* She soon walked into the office were she would get her skedual. she saw a lady that was sitting at the front desk and the lady siad "hello may I ask who you are" kagome "yeah im a new transfer student my name is Kagome Hingerashi" lady "ahh yes kagome nice to meet you heres your skedual and ill get one of the students to show you around" she smiled at kagome. "thank you" kagome replied and took the papers and waited for the student outside of the office she soon herd "Kurama Mionmino please report to the head office" WITH KURAMA "Kurama Mionmino please report to the head office" he sighed and got up out of class and walked ingnoring the questioning glances he was getting. He walked to the office and walked pass a raven blacke haired girl with butifull blue eyes with specks of green in them *hmm that was the girl from this morning.. nevermind min as well see what they want* 


	3. intros

Kagome sat outside of the office and saw a handsome redhed hed boy with the most dazling emrald eyes she had ever saw and she thought *I wonder who that boy was im guessing hes the heart throb of the school. Kurama walked into office and went to the front desk "you asked for me to come here miss sayiko" "yes kurama I did theres this new student I want you to show around ok" "it will be my pleaser miss sayiko" "thank you kurama" kurama walked outside to see the raven haired girl again *this must be the new student it dosnt seem like shes like the other girls and im sensing a weird vibe from her * * were not sencing anything from her not even her life energy* youkos voice inturuppted his thoughts *true were going to have to find out somethings from this girl shes a real mysertry* *yeah a hot one to* kurama quickly pushed youko to the back of his mind and duct taped his mouth shut. He walked up to the girl who seemed to be in deep though "excuse me miss" kagome looked up at him. "hi my names Kurama you must be the new student come ill show you around" " Hi my names kagome nice to meet you" "nice to meet you to kagome can I see your schedule so I know what classes you will be in" "sure" she gives him her scheadual and he looks over it and a shocked expression comes over his face for a seconed *wow she pretty smart to be in all this classes top ranks in each one hmm hey wait she has the same exstact seadual as me well this will be easy to show her around* "hmm it seems that your in all my classes so it should be easy to show you around" she nods and fallows him to the homeroom and she drifts back into deep thought *hmm I sence that hes a human but has a kitsunes outline aroung him that's strang and HEY wait did he say I have all the same classes as him* she was deep in thought untill she herd some one calling her name "miss kagome are you alright ive been trying to get your attention for the past few minuts" "oh sorry kurama and you don't need to put miss infront of my name kagomes just fine thank you" "ok kagome well are first class is lituriture" she grones at the thought but fallows him to the class. "you wait here kagome ok the teacher will tell you when to come in" 


	4. chap 4 continuation

SOOO SRY FOR THE LONG WIAT EVERY ONE the chaps got messed up but heres a continuation of last chapter OH and I don't own inuyasha or any of the other characters "you wait here kagome ok the teacher will tell you when to come in" kagome nods and kurama walks into the class room where you can hear a bunch of girls screaming and you see him walk to the teacher and tell him something "QUIET" the teacher screamed and the class inmedatly shut up. "ok students we have a new student today" the teacher smiled and kurama went back out. "kagome you can come in now" she and kurama walk back in and the boys wistle and wisper things like jeez shes hot, wow look nice legs, wonder if she will be my girl friend kagome just glared at the boys. "why don't you introduce your self to the class" the teacher siad "Hi im kagome hingirashi im a new student and I suggest u don't tick me off" she smiles and every one has a shocked face because of what she siad. hmm kagome is more then she seems I guess kurama thought. "umm ok well have a seat kagome and kurama" kagome and kurama walk to the back of the class and kurama pulls out kagomes chair for her "thank you kurama" she sits down and kurama sits down next to her as she and him were getting glares threw the hole class. "OK class were going to be writing poetry today ok please begin" the teacher told them. Kagome pov I tooke out my paper and pen and started I could realy consintrate on what I was writing my mind just kept wandering bact to a sertant silver haired hanyou. I thought about what was happening and I didn't see what I was writing the words came into my head and went out on paper. I look down and see what I wrote it showed all my fellings Kagomes poem My heart aches Like a thosand needles My soal torn between two You do see me as another Never ending my pain Killing me softly Promising another Looking into her eyes Makes my heart breack I wish not to feel Yet I only feel pain I have no joy I have no hope My love torn away END OF KAGOMES POEM Kuramas Pov I loos over to see kagome in a daze but amazinly still writing but I soon get to work and start righting my poem I started writing Kuramas poem Something that smells so sweet Causes so much pain Look can be deciving Even thou your achieving It can make you laugh It can make you cry It will tear you up in side You learn not to again But end up falling again End of kurama's poem Just as I ended my poem the teacher spoke up "ok class now pass your papers to the person next to you" I handed my paper to kagome who handed me hers I read her poem and was surprised she could write something so sad she seem so cheerfull and I could tell she had seen a lot and been threw a lot of pain threw that poem and she ment ever word of it. Kagome pov His poem seems to have the same meaning as mine intrusting himm well never mind that oh what beter stop talking to myself I hear the school bell oh I remember what next its lunch YAY. She gathers her things a skips out of the class room singing "lunch time lunch tim wonderful wonderful luchtime what a great time lunch time lunch time" Kuramas pov I look up to see kagome skipping out of the class room and singing a song I sweat droped with every one in the class as we saw her leave but after a few minuts I see her head pop back into the class room "umm kurama can you show me were the cafateria is" "sure kagome" I gather all my stuff and walk out of the class room and she fallows next to me singing that song again. "kagome are you like this all the time when it comes to lunch" "only when I have oden wonderfull wonderfull oden" I sweat drop for the seconed time that day I better not make a happit of this. A new voice inturubtted my thoughts "which is about every day kagome" Kagome pov I turn around at the voice and gasped "SANGO how did you get here more important why are you here" "tell you after school kagome and whos ur friend" "oh this is kurama and hes showing me were the lunch room is" I smile and go off into dream land about eating my oden. Sangos pov She likes oden way to much but oh well I turn to the red head that's now identified at kurama "hello kurama im kagomes friend my names sango nice to meet you" "nice to meet you to and is kagome always like this or just during lunch time" "any time oden is mentioned" "umm ok u want to join us for luch" "sure" me and kagome fallow kurama to the lunch room and sence I don't have a lunch kagome shared her oden which was a big surprise. Kagomes pov I gave sango some of my oden before we got to the luch room and as soon as we enterd the lunch room and hole bunch of screaming girls ran up to kurama his face was hilarous. Those green eyes of his were so wide I thought I would burst out laughing well I probally got to go save him before they kill him. "sorry girls kuramas taken" the all glare at me. "by who you" on girl sneered. Kurama pove I give kagome a thankfull glance and caught on what she was doing. "yes girls im sorry but I do have a girl friend" I put an arm around kagome to make it look convinsing and the other girls walk away in a huff besides the one who made the comment. "she probally foresd u to do that kurama ill save you from her I just have to think of a plan" she walks off. "thank you kagome I owe u one now". Kagome pov "no prob kurama and r girl here at this school all that stupid" "I think they r kagome" sango added "no just some of them" kurama answerd. "oh I was beging to thing they were all that stupid" sango just laughed. 


End file.
